wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa)
Ten artykuł dotyczy gry komputerowej o wiedźminie. Zobacz inne znaczenia tego słowa ---- ''Wiedźmin (ang. 'The Witcher')'' - to gra komputerowa typu RPG stworzona przez CD Projekt Red Studio. Rozgrywka toczy się w świecie stworzonym przez polskiego pisarza fantasy, Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. Jej głównym bohaterem jest wiedźmin Geralt, a fabuła obejmuje okres po wydarzeniach opisanych w Sadze o Wiedźminie. Fabuła thumb|x200px|right|Trailer fabuly gry Wiedzmin Akcja gry rozpoczyna się w kilka lat po wydarzeniach opisanych przez Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. Tajemniczy osobnik ucieka w deszczu przez las. Pada z wycieńczenia. Krótko potem zostaje odnaleziony przez grupę wiedźminów, którzy rozpoznają w nim rzekomo zmarłego Geralta z Rivii. Geralt zostaje zabrany do siedziby wiedźminów, Kaer Morhen. Tam spotyka swoich starych znajomych Vesemira i Triss Merigold. Jednak cierpiący na amnezję bohater nie pamięta żadnych wydarzeń ze swojej przeszłości. Radość ze spotkania przerywa niespodziewany atak na Kaer Morhen, kierowany przez potężnego maga i jego tajemniczego wspólnika, zwanego Magistrem. Szybko okazuje się, iż bandyci zaatakowali Kaer Morhen tylko po to, aby zdobyć wiedźmińskie mutagenne eliksiry. Po odpartym ataku wiedźmini i Triss rozdzielają się i ruszają do Temerii, odnaleźć człowieka stojącego za atakiem. Geralt trafia na przedmieścia stolicy Temerii, Wyzimy. Tam stara się dostać do odciętego przez kwarantannę miasta oraz odzyskać utracone wspomnienia. Wydarzenia mające miejsce w grze zostały podzielone na siedem części: # Prolog # Akt Pierwszy # Akt Drugi # Akt Trzeci # Akt Czwarty # Akt Piąty # Epilog Niezgodności z utworami Sapkowskiego * Podany w grze rok, w którym dzieją się wydarzenia, 1270, jest błędny - w rzeczywistości gra dzieje się w roku 1273 (5 lat po zakończeniu Wojen Północnych w 1268 i podczas drugiej epidemii Catriony, która rozpoczęła się w 1272). * Triss Merigold nie nosiła dekoltu z powodu blizn na szyi - pamiątki z drugiej bitwy pod Wzgórzem Sodden - natomiast w świecie gry jej kreacja posiada duży dekolt, wiadomo jednak ze czarodziejki mogły poprawiać swój wygląd czarami. Wygląd Triss został poprawiony w modzie Wiedźmin: Powrót Białego Wilka. * W grze komputerowej Adda, córka Foltesta, nie jest upośledzona, co jest sprzeczne z informacjami dotyczącymi dynastii temerskiej uzyskanymi od Andrzeja Sapkowskiego przez administratora jego oficjalnej strony. Gra nie zawiera żadnego wytłumaczenia dla nagłej odmiany jej stanu. * W świecie gry Biała Rayla/Czarna Rayla nie posiada haka zamiast dłoni, w dodatku potrafi strzelać z łuku, co przy nadmienionym wyżej braku dłoni byłoby raczej trudne. Poza tym Rayla w grze ma ciemne włosy (białe tylko jako mutantka), a według książki jej włosy pobielały po zdarzeniach w Vengerbergu. Mogła jednak przefarbować włosy. Wygląd Rayli został poprawiony w modzie Wiedźmin: Powrót Białego Wilka. * Geralt na kartach cyklu A. Sapkowskiego czoło i włosy nosił przepasane opaską - w grze jej nie posiada (co można wytłumaczyć amnezją...). Dodanie opaski będzie opcjonalne w instalatorze modu Wiedźmin: Powrót Białego Wilka. * Geralt jako jedyny wiedźmin w grze ma wiedźmińskie (kocie) oczy. Vesemir, Eskel, Lambert i Berengar mają zwykłe, okrągłe tęczówki. Zostało to jednak poprawione w modzie FCR. * Echinops nie był, jak w grze, rośliną tylko podobnym do jeżozwierza stworzeniem zamieszkującym głębokie jaskinie i stare kopalnie. Ciekawostką jest też "wyłanianie się" owych roślin w grocie w akcie I, to jest przebijanie się przez kamienną skorupę. * Kikimory były stworami występującymi na bagnach, moczarach itp. W grze zdarzało się im występować w jaskiniach oraz wyskakiwać z ziemi. * W pierwszej części gry bohater otrzymuje srebrny wiedźmiński miecz, który podobno, był wcześniej własnością nieżyjącego już wiedźmina Coëna. Głownia miecza wyobraża wilka, zaś w sadze znajduje się informacja, że Coën pochodzi z północy (z Poviss) i zimuje w Kaer Morhen po raz pierwszy. Wskazuje to na to, że nie pochodził ze szkoły wilka. Istnieje jednak możliwość, że Coën dostał ten miecz od Vesemira. * Według książek, wiedźmińskie miecze są jednymi z najlepszych mieczy, ustępujące jedynie gwyhyrom - najlepszym mieczom świata. W grze można jednak spotkać prawie 30 lepszych mieczy, część z nich jest nawet bardzo często spotykana. * Fleder z reguły rozszarpuje swoje ofiary, jednakże w grze dość "łagodnie" obchodzi się z ciałami. Ponadto, widujemy go również w dzień (Akt IV). Gwoździem do trumny jest to, że flederów w otoczeniu Geralta w ogóle nie powinno być, gdyż nie występują w takim typie klimatu, jaki panuje w królestwach północy ("Chrzest ognia"str. 146-147); * Ori R. przez 6 lat był zamknięty i przesłuchiwany, nie mógł zatem przebywać w Wyzimie w trakcie gry. * Zastanawiająca też jest obecność wiedźminów w Kaer Morhen na samym początku gry - widać, iż pora roku symbolizuje wiosnę tak więc wiedźmini powinni już być na szlaku. Możliwe, że pomagali przy szkoleniu Leo jak kiedyś z Ciri("Krew Elfów") Silnik graficzny Wiedźmin oparty jest na zmodyfikowanym silniku graficznym Aurora Engine firmy BioWare znanym do tej pory z pierwszej części gry Neverwinter Nights. Silnik dostosowany został specjalnie do rozgrywki jednoosobowej oraz wykorzystuje biblioteki DirectX w wersji 9.0. Silnik graficzny dzięki technice Shader umożliwia wyświetlanie efektów pogodowych, odbić powierzchni wody, mapowanie środowiska (ang. environment mapping) oraz wykorzystanie tzw. "map świateł" (ang. lightmap). Silnik gry obsługuje dźwięk wielokanałowy przy wykorzystaniu technologii Dolby Digital 5.1 Rozgrywka Doświadczenie W czasie gry bohater zdobywa punkty doświadczenia. Po zdobyciu odpowiedniej ich ilości, postać awansuje na wyższy poziom. Na każdym nowym poziomie postać otrzymuje talenty, dzięki którym może ulepszyć swoje cechy psychofizyczne (siła,zwinność, wytrzymałość i inteligencja), podnieść swoje umiejętności związane z walką mieczami (srebrnym bądź stalowym) oraz szkolić się w używaniu Znaków. Każda ze zdolności zawiera własne drzewo umiejętności, które w każdym przypadku jest podzielone na zdolności aktywne i zdolności pasywne. Zdolności pasywne od momentu ich posiadania zaczynają swoje działanie. Zdolności aktywne natomiast mogą być użyte jedynie na polecenia gracza. Takimi zdolnościami są m.in. Znaki Wiedźmińskie (opisane w rozdziale "System walki"). thumb|Niektóre postaci z Wiedźmina System walki System walki w Wiedźminie oparty jest na sekwencjach ciosów. Po wykonaniu pierwszego uderzenia, aby przejść do następnego, silniejszego, gracz musi w odpowiednim momencie kliknąć lewy przycisk myszy. W grze do dyspozycji są trzy różne style walki: silny/temerski diabeł (do walki z powolnymi, ciężko opancerzonymi przeciwnikami), szybki/ognisty tancerz (do walki z szybkimi lub wycofującymi się przeciwnikami) i grupowy/dziewięć słonecznych mieczy (do radzenia sobie z dużymi grupami przeciwników). Gracz ma możliwość dynamicznego przełączania się pomiędzy stylami. W walce pojawiają się także elementy magiczne - tzw. Znaki Wiedźmińskie (lekkie czary psychokinetyczne). Gracz otrzymuje do dyspozycji pięć takich Znaków: Aard (telekinetyczne pchnięcie), Igni (atak ogniem), Quen (magiczna tarcza), Axii (przejęcie kontroli nad przeciwnikiem) oraz Yrden (magiczna pułapka na potwory). Minigry W grze możemy spotkać się z trzema minigrami: * Kościany poker * Walka na pięści * Pojedynek na picie Erotyka w grze W czasie gry Wiedźmin spotyka wiele kobiet, z którymi może odbywać intymne spotkania (był to jeden z powodów przyznania grze kategorii wiekowej 18+). Za każdą postać, z którą Geralt odbędzie stosunek, gracz otrzymuje specjalną kartę z jej wizerunkiem. Jednak aby to się zdarzyło, należy umiejętnie kobietę do tego nakłonić. Można to zrobić, obdarowując ją kwiatami, biżuterią, lub innymi wartościowymi przedmiotami lub wykonując misje. Należy też odpowiednio poprowadzić rozmowę. Wymagania sprzętowe Twórcy Wiedźmina podali wymagania na detale minimale i maksymalne. Przedstawiają się one następująco: Podstawowe Wymagania na detale minimalne: * Pentium 4 2,4 GHz lub AMD Athlon 64 +2800, * 1 GB RAM w przypadku Windows Xp, 1536 MB w przypadku Windows Vista, * Karta Graficzna: 128 RAM zgodne z DirectX9, Pixel Shader 2.0 (NVIDIA GeForce 6600/ ATI Radeon 9800, * 8.5 GB wolnego miejsca na HDD (dysk twardy), * Karta Dźwiękowa zgodna z DirectX 9.0c, * Napęd DVD; Wymagania Rekomendowane (detale maksymalne): * Windows XP Service Pack2 / Windows Vista (wszystkie aktualizacje), * Intel Core 2 Duo 2.13 Ghz lub AMD X2 5600+, * 2GB RAM, * Karta Graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce 7900 GTX lub ATI Radeon X1950 PRO, * 8.5GB wolnego miejsca na HDD (dysk twardy), * Karta Dźwiękowa zgodna z DirectX 9.0c, * Napęd DVD; Wydanie: thumb|Wydanie podstawowe W wydaniu standardowym znajdą się: * DVD z grą Wiedźmin, * Dysk bonusowy z materiałami Video, * Soundtrack z gry Wiedźmin, * Instrukcja do gry, * Poradnik Gracza, * Opowiadanie Andrzeja Sapkowskiego, * Mapa świata gry oraz mapa Wyzimy; thumb|Edycja Kolekcjonerska W edycji kolekcjonerskiej pojawią się dodatkowo: * Gra karciana, * Wiedźmiński medalion (brelok), * Artbook, * Bestiariusz, * Koszulka z logo gry Wiedźmin, * Mapa dwustronna drukowana na specjalnym papierze; A wszystko w ekskluzywnym, stylizowanym opakowaniu na wszystkie elementy pakietu. Wymagania sprzętowe Twórcy Wiedźmina podali wymagania na detale minimale i maksymalne. Przedstawiają się one następująco: Podstawowe Wymagania na detale minimalne: * Pentium 4 2,4 GHz lub AMD Athlon 64 +2800, * 1 GB RAM w przypadku Windows Xp, 1536 MB w przypadku Windows Vista, * Karta Graficzna: 128 RAM zgodne z DirectX9, Pixel Shader 2.0 (NVIDIA GeForce 6600/ ATI Radeon 9800, * 8.5 GB wolnego miejsca na HDD (dysk twardy), * Karta Dźwiękowa zgodna z DirectX 9.0c, * Napęd DVD; Wymagania Rekomendowane (detale maksymalne): * Windows XP Service Pack2 / Windows Vista (wszystkie aktualizacje), * Intel Core 2 Duo 2.13 Ghz lub AMD X2 5600+, * 2GB RAM, * Karta Graficzna: NVIDIA GeForce 7900 GTX lub ATI Radeon X1950 PRO, * 8.5GB wolnego miejsca na HDD (dysk twardy), * Karta Dźwiękowa zgodna z DirectX 9.0c, * Napęd DVD; Fakty i ciekawostki: * gra została wydana w 15 wersjach językowych, z czego w siedmiu wersjach została przetłumaczona również ścieżka dźwiękowa, * w grze znajdą się trzy różne zakończenia. Niektóre serwisy podają jeszcze jedno ukryte zakończenie będące połączeniem dwóch, * data wydania to 26 października 2007 r. Gra ukazała się równocześnie na całym świecie, * produkcja Wiedźmina kosztowała ponad 22 mln złotych, * premierowy nakład szacowany był na 750 tysięcy egzemplarzy, * CD Projekt wyprodukował ludzkich rozmiarów figurę Geralta, którą było można podziwiać w niektórych sklepach i na konwentach, * Intro i outro zostało przygotowane przez firmę Platige Image. * w polskiej wersji gry Geraltowi głosu użyczył Jacek Rozenek, * edycja Kolekcjonerska (2999 sztuk) rozeszła się w ciągu 22 godzin w sklepie internetowym http://sklep.gram.pl, * do końca lutego 2008 sprzedano ponad 600 000 egzemplarzy gry na całym świecie, * średnia ocen na portalu Metacritic wynosi 86% dla gry Wiedźmin: Edycja Rozszerzona, * 17 maja 2011 roku pojawiła się druga część gry - Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów; * Podczas prac nad grą, twórcy zdecydowali się wyciąć prawie połowę przygotowanych wcześniej lokacji. Co ciekawe, wśród nich znajdowała się Dolina Kaer Morhen i stare kopalnie, które ostatecznie pojawiły się w wydanej parę miesięcy później przygodzie "Cena Neutralności' * W jednej z wcześniejszych wersji scenariusza, Geralt miał trafić do Kaer Morhen nie tyle co w prologu, ale dopiero w końcówce gry. * Akt I był zmieniany trzykrotnie. Pierwsza wersja nie była zadowalająca dla twórców, natomiast w drugiej zabrakło jakichkolwiek odniesień do głównego wątku - poszukiwań bandytów z broszami Salamandry i skradzionych wiedźmińskich tajemnic. * Geralt mógł wcale nie zostać głównym bohaterem Wiedźmina. Przez kolejne lata projekt ulegał wielu zmianom i dopiero po jakimś czasie postanowiono żeby gracz mógł wcielić się właśnie w Białego Wilka, a nie początkującego wiedźmina. Nadanie jednej postaci miało urealnić fabułę, pozwaliając jednocześnie na większe jej rozbudowanie. * CD Projekt RED planowało wydać dwa większe rozszerzenia do Wiedźmina 1. Pierwszy z nich nazywał się The Witcher: Outcast i rozgrywał się na wyspie Faroe położonej w archipelagu Skellige, zaś jego produkcją zajmowało się kanadyjskie studio roXidy, twórcy tzw. moda premium "The Wyvern Crown of Cormyr" do Neverwinter Nights. Drugi dodatek miał nazywać się The Witcher: Scars of Betrayal i pracowało nad nim Ossian Studios, twórcy dodatku Wrota Zachodu do Neverwinter Nights 2. Niestety wraz z problemami finansowymi CD Projektu w latach 2008-2010, prace nad dodatkami zostały wstrzymane. * W planach znajdowała się rozbudowana konwersja gry na PlayStation 3 i Xboxa 360, która miała zostać wydana pod tytułem Wiedźmin: Powrót Białego Wilka (ang. The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf). Nad projektem pracowało francuskie studio WideScreen Games, lecz prace nad nim zostały wstrzymane. CD Projekt RED wielokrotnie wyrażało chęć powrotu do tego projektu, lecz aktualnie studio nie posiada żadnych planów związanych z jego odświeżeniem. Na potrzeby zapowiedzi tej gry, powstał zwiastun przygotowany we współpracy z Platige Image i Tomaszem Bińskim. Nagrody i wyróżnienia: * Najlepsze PC RPG na E3 2007, ** 75px http://pc.ign.com/articles/806/806820p2.html, ** 75pxhttp://www.gamespot.com/special_features/editorschoicee307/genre/index.html?page=6, * pierwsze miejsce na KRI 2007 (Russian Game Developers Conference http://rgdconf.com/2007/) w kategorii 'najlepsza gra zagraniczna' (Best foreign game), ** 75px Zdjęcie zwycięzców, * 8 pozycja w rankingu 'Nadzieje 2007' najbardziej oczekiwanych gier roku 2007 wg redaktorów www.gry-online.pl http://gry-online.pl/S018.asp?ID=391&STR=7, * 8 pozycja w rankingu 10 najbardziej oczekiwanych gier roku 2007 wg redaktorów IGN. http://pc.ign.com/articles/757/757572p1.html, * 50 pozycja w rankingu 100 najbardziej oczekiwanych gier roku 2007 na http://www.gamer.nl/doc/36536/1 (lista zawiera wszelkie gry nie tylko RPG i nie tylko na PC), * Najlepsze PC RPG na E3 2006, ** 75px http://www.just-rpg.com/default.asp?pid=1952, ** 75pxhttp://pc.ign.com/articles/709/709220p2.html, * Wyróżnienie i wysoka ocena gry czasopisma "CD-Action" - znak jakości; cs:Kategorie:Zaklínač (PC hra) de:The Witcher (Computerspiel) dk:The Witcher (computer spil) en:The Witcher (computer game) es:The Witcher (juego de ordenador) fr:The Witcher it:The Witcher (videogioco) hu:A Witcher (Számítógépes játék) ru:Ведьмак (компьютерная игра) sr:The Witcher (компијутерска игра) Kategoria:Dzieła Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa)